Sharing is Caring
by charmspeaker
Summary: Jellal Fernandes was a very selfish person, especially when it came to Meredy. And it didn't help that Lyon was always there. Lyredy


**A/N:** Hello everyone, and thank you for checking out my story! This is my very first Fairy Tail one so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and just couldn't resist. I love Lyredy and having Jellal being over protected of Meredy is just too good. Also this gonna be a slight AU, I am normally not a big fan of AU's but it was the only way I could make it the way I wanted. Well anyways I hope you like it and please review! XD

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail cause if I did Lyredy and Jerza would be canon.

Jellal Fernandes was a very selfish person.

Anything that was his was his and only his. He didn't care if they had their reasons, because it or they were still his.

The following were his and only his:

Erza, Crime Sorciere, his cloak, Erza, his food, his room, Erza, his books, his television, Erza-

And most importantly, Meredy.

Who ever got in his way was dead. Who ever stole HIS Meredy was dead. Dead. It did't matter who it was, they were dead.

But then there was Lyon Vastia.

God he hated that brat. Why did he have to always be around, couldn't he see he wasn't welcome! The nerve of that kid thinking that he can take his Meredy away! Well he is sorely mistaken.

"Jellal, I'm going out!" Meredy cried, as she opened the door.

Him and Merely lived in a nice small house together, he liked to think of himself as her older (really overprotective) brother. They weren't really siblings, she was just his cousin. Her parents and her sister had recently died and he had gotten custody of her. At school, he was the president of the student council. They didn't really do much, just all the bringing truth and justice to the school crap. All the members are overprotective of Meredy also. (thanks to him) He liked to think of them as the 'Protect Little Meredy from Boys' association.

His eyes narrowed. "With who?" he questioned. It better not be a guy. Please, let it not be with a guy!

She sighed. "That is none of your business."

Of course it was his business! Anything involving Meredy was! He was pretty much her older brother! "It's most definitely is my buis-"

She was gone.

He scowled. She was not escaping him that easily, he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. "Angel" he called. "I need your help!"

* * *

"Oh Lyon you are too sweet" he heard Meredy say, as Lyon gave her another compliment.

He scowled from behind the newspaper that was keeping him out of Meredy's sight.

Of course it was Lyon. He should of seen it coming from a mile away, oh did he hate that kid.

"Jellal maybe we should go back, I don't think Meredy would appreciate what we are doing here" Angel said. "She's bound to notice us, in this dumb disguise we have on."

"Angel, she'll never notice that it us, don't worry," he waved her off.

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't recognize us in these mustaches we have on! She'll never notice it's us" she replied sarcastically. Honestly she love Jellal but sometimes he could be a real idiot.

"My disguises are absolutely flawless!"

"If you say so..." she said doubtful. He was such an idiot!

Oh he was so going to murder that brat! Getting all lovey-dovey on her like that!

"Meredy, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while... I was wondering... well if you would want..." Lyon stuttered, a slight blush creeping on his face.

"Yes Lyon..."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course Lyon!" Meredy cried.

They started closing the gap between them, their lips getting closer and closer by the second.

And with that Jellal fell out of seat.

Angle smirked. "Dumbass."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Jellal cried standing back up. "I've got to do something they're about too... they're about too... about too..."

"About too want?" Angel asked.

"K-k-kiss! I've got to do something!"

"Jellal, I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

Jellal grabbed the closest thing to him (which happened to be a chair) and hurled it at Lyon and killed him instantly. Nope, but boy did he wish that had happened.

It hit the window behind Lyon.

Everyone stood up in shock.

Meredy looked around wildly. "What... what happened?"

"Jellal! Is that you?"

"N-no! My n-name is... um... it is..." he looked around frantically, eyes wide in panic and said the first name that popped into his mind. "It's Erza Scarlet."

They all started at him in silence. Angel was the first one to break the silence. "E-Erza Scarlet! You've got to be kidding me! Thats the best you could come up with! Boy, are you hopeless!" she said between laughs.

Lyon laughed nervously looking just about anywhere but Jellal while Merely still stared at him in just complete shock.

"I told you she would recognize us," Angel muttered, having recovered from her laughing fit.

"What are you doing here?" Meredy asked, finally saying something.

"Well... you see I... um... well..." he said chuckling nervously, he wasn't prepared for this. He should have thought of an excuse for backup! He was such an idiot!

Meredy looked back and forth between Jellal and the broken window and realization dawned on her.

"Did you do this!?" she practically screamed at him. Lyon and Angel took a step back both sending Jellal a pitying look. Everyone knew not to get on Meredy's bad side, he was in some serious trouble.

"Well um... you see... I..." and with that being said, Jellal ran as fast as he ever had in his entire life, even faster than when he had run from Erza.

* * *

"Jellal, how do I look!" Meredy asked happily as she spun around showing of her dress.

"You look great..." he said.

"Thank you again for helping me pick out my dress!"

"It was the least I could do after wrecking your date like that, Meredy, it's the best dress out there."

Haha no, it wasn't the best dress out there, it was the worst one ever! After this Lyon would never speak to Meredy again, I mean who would want to be seen with a girl who wore something like that! Then he would have her all to herself! This plan was brilliant!

Angel sighed. "You just never give up do you."

"Just you watch Angel soon I will have my beautiful Mere-Mere all to myself!" he cried! He would make sure Lyon never came near his Meredy again.

Knock. Knock.

"He's here!" Meredy cried as bounded over to the door and opened it. Jellal laughed and peered around the door frame. This was it, soon he would have Merely all to his self again!

"Lyon, do I look ok?"

"No... you do not look ok..."

"Yes! It's working!" Soon, Meredy would be all his again!

"I can't believe this actually working!" Angel said in shock. There was no way this was actually working! From what he heard, Lyon had absolutely no sense in style.

"You... look beautiful!" Lyon cried.

Jellal fell onto the floor... again.

"Of course... it wouldn't work" Angel said shaking her head at Jellal's foolishness.

"Ultear... I have failed..." he cried holding onto her picture.

"You are too sweet Lyon!" Meredy gushed.

"Not as sweet as you!" Lyon said.

"My life is over..."

* * *

Later that day...

"It's ok Jellal... let it all out" Erza said gently patting him on the back as he cried in her arms.

"A-and t-then sh-she and Lyon went o-out and n-now... I've lost my Meredy!"

"I know just what will cheer you up!" Erza exclaimed!

"Nothing can cheer me up, my precious Meredy is gone forever!

"Some strawberry cake!"

Jellal inwardly groaned he hated cake, but of course he would never tell Erza that.

"Now you're gonna eat every single bite!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Now tell me how did you like it? Btw the part above the Jerza moment is not mine entirely. I got the idea from some fan art I saw. Thanks for reading! xD


End file.
